


The Devil's Broken Crown

by mvpwhovian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based off Broken Crown by Mumford & Sons, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Takes place somewhere in season five, They just want to be together, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpwhovian/pseuds/mvpwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were meant to be. That was clear. They were meant to be chaos, rage, blood, and loss. But also light, brilliance, and perfection. They were destined  to struggle against one another till one had beaten the other down. </p>
<p>What a cruel twist of fate that they should fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Broken Crown

**Author's Note:**

> So I was sad, and kinda mad, so I decided to write this. It's based off the song Broken Crown by Mumford & Sons. If you haven't listened to that song yet, I recommend you do. It fits perfectly with the dynamic between Lucifer and Sam in season five.

_We can’t keep doing this._

Sam let Lucifer push him up against the wall. He let Lucifer run his hands through Sam’s hair, over his chest, and down to his hips. He let Lucifer kiss him too. On his lips, neck, wherever Lucifer chose. They both knew this dance very well.

It was dark in the motel room where they chose to meet. Cheap, tacky, but far enough away from destiny to be perfect. See, they were running. Running from a fate that can’t be changed. Lucifer was meant to end the world, Sam was going to save it. But neither could do it without the other. Lucifer needed Sam as a vessel to fight his brother, Sam needed to contain Lucifer inside his own body in order to return him to Hell.

They were meant to be. That was clear. They were meant to be chaos, rage, blood, and loss. But also light, brilliance, and perfection. They were destined to struggle against one another till one had beaten the other down.

What a cruel twist of fate that they should fall in love.

_We can’t be together._

Sam moaned quietly when Lucifer bit down on his neck. He knew that there was going to be another hickey that he was going to have to hide from Dean. Sam’s older brother was already starting to suspect something, as Sam’s absences were getting more frequent. Lucifer had warned him. Warned him of the consequences of getting caught. But Sam just couldn’t keep away. He needed Lucifer. Lucifer pulled on him stronger than even the demon blood. Many a morning Sam would wake up with Lucifer’s name on his lips. The Morningstar was a drug, and Sam was addicted.

_This is wrong._

_“Sam,”_ Fingers found their way to the hem of Sam’s shirt, pulling it over his head. Lucifer traced abstract patterns on Sam’s now bare torso with feather light touches. __“_ we don’t have much time left.” _So much weight behind those words. It’s funny really, remembering how this all started. Sam accidentally freed Lucifer from Hell by killing Lilith. Sam hated himself for it, hated Lucifer, hated everything. Then the two met, and the pull that Sam felt was staggering. It was like Sam had taken a breath of clean air for the first time. It felt right. Lucifer was a part of him that he didn’t even know was missing, but had been looking for all his life. Now they were together, and Sam didn’t want to give that up.

_I hate that I need you._

“Sam.” Lucifer tilted Sam’s chin up so that their eyes met. “I need you.” Sam closed his eyes. He couldn’t bare to look at Lucifer’s expression. It was pleading. Yes Lucifer needed Sam just as much. His current vessel would not hold him much longer.

“Lucifer, I-I can’t. You know I can’t-” Lucifer captured Sam’s lips in a passionate kiss. Sam melted into the touch, hoping to forget the matter at hand, and groaned when Lucifer pulled away.

“We could be so much more Sam. You and me. Just one little word, Sam. Just say yes. Say yes and you can feel this way forever. We can be together forever.” Sam didn’t reply, just rested his head on Lucifer’s shoulder. He couldn’t do it. No matter how much Lucifer meant to him. No matter how much he...loved him, he couldn’t give himself over, he couldn’t wear the devil’s broken crown. It was Lucifer or the world, and Sam had already done enough damage. There were so many words, so many feelings Sam wanted to convey to Lucifer, but all he could do was shake his head.

“Very well then.” Sam lifted his head and met Lucifer’s gaze. Lucifer’s eyes were filled with sympathy. “Don’t dwell on it tonight, love. Just let me take care of you.”

That night Sam gave in to Lucifer in every way but one. It was not the time or place. Lucifer knew this. His heart truly did break for Sam. His Sam.

His true vessel had long since fallen asleep, and the rays of morning were beginning to break over the horizon. Yes, Detroit will come soon enough, but not now. Lucifer gently kissed Sam’s head.

_“I’m so sorry,”_ He whispered. __“_ but my broken crown is yours to bare.”_


End file.
